


Riptide

by Rubynye



Category: DCU Toonverse (Justice League)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But John figured it out, and when Wally's got the jitters it's the perfect thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/profile)[**choc_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/).

Title: Riptide  
Fandom: DCU Toonverse (_Justice League_)  
Pairing: John/Wally (The Flash/ Green Lantern)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: But John figured it out, and when Wally's got the jitters it's the perfect thing.  
A/N: If I could draw this would be fanart.  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

 

Some days Wally can't stop running. Story of his life, staying still isn't what he _does_, but sometimes it gets to be too much, his feet, his movement, dragging him along like there's no way he can stop even if he wanted to. Sometimes he can't sit down, it takes less than ten minutes to wear through the carpet, and when he tries to talk to people he can't see their faces because he's jittering too fast. Sometimes he can see their faces, and they look scared.

Sometimes he tries to sleep and feels the bed shaking around him, and that's when he knows it's getting pretty bad

Then someone blows something up, or takes people hostage, or tries to conquer the Earth for the twenty-seventh time, and Wally runs and runs faster with the Leagues's voices in his ear. Batman and Supes, the Princess and J'onn. Occasionally Shayera. And always, John. Instructions and information, bone-dry comments, the 'slow down, Flash' he absolutely needs. John's outlined in green light and steady as a stone, and his voice keeps Wally from skidding off the edge of reality.

And afterwards, when they get a little time off from saving the world...

John is massive, big shoulders, big muscles under smooth brown skin. Other times he lets Wally climb all over him, makes comments about having things to do and acts reluctant until Wally grins at the smile in his eyes, but when Wally's got these jitters John's all business. He wraps those big hands around Wally's arms and pushes him up against the wall, tilts his head back with a firm kiss, makes him shake harder and harder until he's bouncing back and forth a thousand times a minute.

Wally's shivers break around John like a rock in a river; one time Wally shivered so hard he felt the walls of John's apartment flexing like an earthquake, until John growled and everything stopped shaking and Wally could see green light glowing through his eyelids. John just holds him steady, the kiss firm and hot and gradually slowing until they're standing still and Wally's shaking and panting against John's mouth. He can always feel light on his face now, he knows John's looking at him, but he can't get enough air into his lungs and he can't open his eyes and he's so turned on he probably couldn't see straight anyway.

And when Wally's just about to start begging, just about to explode, John spins them and pushes Wally onto the bed, pins his wrists over his head and kisses him again, harder now and deeper, pushing him open wider, tongue curling against his. There's an all-over tickling crackle right around now, and they're naked, all of John's skin and muscle covering Wally's, pinning him down. It's like being under a boulder, Wally's favorite boulder, as he wraps his legs around John's waist, or tries to.

Because, right about now, Wally's legs are vibrating inside blocks of green light around his ankles, stuck to the bed with a force stronger than superglue. John's hands are slow and firm on him, stroking his face, his sides, his thighs, broad strong fingers tracing every vein and ridge and tendon until Wally can feel them, feel the structure of his body down to his bones. John's hands skim Wally's arms too lightly and he vibrates harder into their touch, already held down by glowing manacles around his wrists.

He tried this once before he met John, a long time ago. There was this girl from a club, with black hair and sharp eyebrows and two pairs of handcuffs, but it came way too close to freaking him out. Wally felt kinda claustrophobic being unable to move, and he ended up vibrating hard enough to snap one cuff and apologizing to the girl for breaking her favorite toy. Then he'd thought about it, John holding him down with powers, back when John was just GL, perfect and aloof in black-white-green; he kept thinking it after he learned John's name, learned how he smiled, learned how he kissed, but he figured it'd end up being weird.

But John figured it out, and when Wally's got the jitters it's the perfect thing. John pins him down and kisses him, strokes and touches him, and Wally can shake as much as he needs to because John's light is holding him. John breaks the kiss to slide his lips up Wally's cheek, kissing up to the top of his head, and Wally turns his face into John's solid neck, presses his mouth to John's pulse and feels each throb, easy and slow, way slower than the pounding in Wally's blood.

John chuckles, low and rich, a counter-vibration into Wally's hair as he closes his big hand around Wally's dick, and Wally moans and arches, flailing against the restraints. They hold him effortlessly like he's lying still, and John has to have three or four hands now, one cradling Wally's head and one stroking him at the pace of a glacier and one warmly cupping his balls and one flat over his pounding heart. They're all John's hands, whether made of light or skin, and Wally thrashes underneath them, shouts and babble randomly falling out of his mouth, as John breathes calmly in his ear and works him so slowly he feels like he's gonna die.

And it climbs and it climbs. Wally's sure he's gonna come three strokes in and after what feels like a century he still hasn't, his heart bangs against his ribs and his balls throb as John rolls them and pushes behind them. Each stroke of John's slow, sure hand pulls the vibrations a little tighter, pulls his shivering nerves a little tauter, and Wally's sure something will break and it's gotta be him, and John kisses him until his lungs feel like they're collapsing and so hotly he couldn't care less.

Two big fingers sink into him and make him keen, pushing so slowly he keeps losing the burn, steady and even despite the way he can't stop shivering and twisting, despite the way he flutters and squeezes around them. John rumbles into the kiss, calm and solid on Wally and in him, and one good hard stroke inside him, another, and---

All the vibrations pull together, fire crackling through him as Wally screams into the kiss and comes and comes, pumping in John's fist for what feels like forever until it lets him drop, until he goes limp, shaking differently now, more slowly, all aftermath and no jitters.

John's shaking now too, growling deep enough to rattle Wally's bones, and he lays a line of bites along Wally's jaw, down to the spot behind his ear that makes him jerk and flail and vibrate all over again. John grips Wally's ass and moves him, thrusting in the hollow of his hip, grinding against him harder and faster like an earthquake ramping up, and Wally's hard again against John's sweat-slicked abs, so hard it hurts, his nipples tingling, his whole body throbbing as John rides him. John never actually fucks him when he's holding him down but it's so close he almost might as well, biting down Wally's throat, groaning into him, gasping when he comes hard enough to shake both of them and Wally slams himself up and comes too.

And as they shudder down to stillness, John murmurs, "Wally" against the giant hickey that's always there, no matter how hard he tries to be careful. And Wally grins, and even though his arms feel like spaghetti he stretches them and winds them around John's neck. Nothing's holding him down now, John's slumped against his side but he can move if his muscles decide ever they want to again, and he usually manages to get himself wrapped around John pretty soon afterwards.

John usually mutters something about cleaning up, and doesn't budge an inch. Even though his eyelids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds each, Wally gets them up long enough to see John's green eyes glow above his smile. He smiles back as his eyes fall closed, and sometimes he manages to kiss John, once or twice, gently, before he sinks into lying still, John solid and warm beside him, and just rests.

 

_DC Toonverse, John Stewart/Wally West: bondage - I want a man with a slow hand._ This prompt really deserves fanart, it truly does.


End file.
